1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pistol-type nozzle, and more particularly to a connection structure of a spray head and a barrel of the pistol-type nozzle, and a trigger of the pistol-type nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional pistol-type nozzle comprises a hand grip, a barrel extending from one end of the hand grip, a spray head fastened with a muzzle of the barrel, and a trigger fastened with the hand grip for activating the spraying mechanism of the pistol-type nozzle. The spray head and the muzzle are fastened together by an L-shaped mortise-tenon structure. The spray head and the muzzle are apt to separate from each other when the spray head is inadvertently pistol-type nozzle is integrally made of a rigid plastic material by injection molding and is therefore devoid of a soothing effect.